Etched In Stone
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella va a hacer truco o trato con sus amigas, pero no puede quitarse la sensación de que está siendo observada. Halloween puede ser su noche más memorable. OS


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**Sunsetwing**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**Sunsetwing**_ , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** aleshita-luvs-paramore - Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Etched In Stone**

Bella había estado acudiendo a visitar la tumba de su madre cada semana desde su muerte. Hoy no solo era un día más de visita sino que también era Halloween.

Ella se sentaba por horas y le hablaba a su madre. En lo profundo de su corazón, esperaba que dondequiera que su madre estuviera ahora, pudiera oír las cosas que ella decía. Le habló a su mamá de sus esperanzas, sueños y de los planes que estaba haciendo para el futuro. Hoy, Bella le habló del último Halloween que sus amigas y ella pasarían en Forks antes de que fuesen a la universidad el año siguiente.

Siempre que Bella dejaba el cementerio lo hacía con el corazón dolorido. Era suficientemente duro el haber perdido a su madre dos años atrás. La repentina enfermedad de Renée tomó tanto a ella como a su padre, Charlie, por sorpresa. Ella falleció apenas un mes después de confesárselo a su familia.

Bella se sentía perdida, pero estaba determinada a poner su vacío a un lado, así por una vez podría divertirse esta noche.

Bella y sus mejores amigas habían estado planeando ir a pedir dulces durante meses. Parecía que todos habían crecido demasiado rápido, y era por esa razón que habían decidido hacer lo de dulce o truco en primer lugar. Bella empezó a rememorar todos los años que habían pasado juntas y una abrumadora sensación de ser observada se apoderó de ella. Tanto así que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Bella se detuvo abruptamente, mirando alrededor del cementerio y detrás de ella. No había nada más que lápidas y el sonido del viento y las hojas meciéndose entre los bordes rocosos. Cuando el viento sopló a su alrededor, acarició la piel de su rostro. Era casi como si alguien estuviese trazando sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

Mientras Bella caminaba de regreso a casa, no pudo evitar la extraña sensación de ser observada. Prestó atención a su alrededor por unos pocos minutos, pero demasiado pronto, sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la noche que le esperaba.

Rose, Angela y Alice habían sido mejores amigas de Bella desde la tierna edad de cuatro años. Ellas se habían enfrentado juntas a la escuela desde el jardín de infantes, y ahora como graduadas, estarían separadas por primera vez en sus jóvenes vidas.

Halloween siempre había sido una de las festividades favoritas de las chicas. Alice siempre estaba a cargo de la elección de los disfraces, y todas ellas siempre seguían un tema específico. Este año, iban a ser insectos. Bella sería una abeja, Rose una mariquita, y tanto Alice como Angela serían mariposas.

El plan era que todas se reunieran en la casa de Bella a las siete en punto, donde todas se iban a vestir juntas. Bella siempre era feliz cuando decidían hacer aquello, ya que ella no era tan talentosa para el arte del maquillaje y el peinado.

Alice llegó primero, siempre llegaba primero.

—Así que, Bella, ¿qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó Alice.

—Visité a mi mamá, y paseé por aquí. Casi nada. —Bella no sabía por qué, pero no quería decirle a Alice sobre la escalofriante sensación que tuvo en el cementerio. Y a Alice no le gustaba la cantidad de tiempo que Bella pasaba allí. Solo sería una razón más para que Alice molestara a Bella por pasar demasiado tiempo con los muertos. Alice no se oponía a que Bella visitara a su madre, solo al hecho de que Bella pasara horas allí. Alice temía que su amiga no fuera capaz de avanzar después de la muerte de Renée. Esta noche era una más para mantener ocupada a Bella antes de que ella dejara por fin el pueblo y se fuera a la universidad. Todas las chicas pensaban que poner un poco de distancia le daría a Bella algo de paz, al menos así lo deseaban.

—¿Tú que hiciste, Alice? —preguntó Bella, tratando de alejar la atención de ella.

—Solo estuve terminado algunos encargos… ya sabes, dando los últimos toques a nuestros conjuntos —dijo Alice con una sonrisita.

—¿Cuándo voy a ver mi disfraz? —Ésta era otra cosa que Alice hacía cada año. Mantenía en secreto los disfraces justo hasta después de que todas las chicas llegaran a casa de Bella. El único consuelo que tenían era que todas compartirían el mismo tema. Cada disfraz era similar, y al menos Alice tenía buen gusto. De otra manera, las chicas jamás estarían de acuerdo en que Alice eligiera los disfraces cada año.

—Conoces las reglas, Bella. Debes esperar hasta que Rose y Angela lleguen aquí. Así que deja de preguntar —soltó sonriendo.

—Bien.

Alice y Bella hablaron por un rato de la escuela y de chicos. Después de pasar por los dulces, se suponía que todas las chicas irían a la casa de Emmett McCarty. Rose había estado saliendo con él por algunos meses y él iba ofrecer una enorme fiesta de Halloween. A Alice le emocionaba el hecho de saber que el mejor amigo de Emmett, Jasper Whitlock, también iría. Alice estaba enamorada de él desde su primer año de escuela preparatoria, y sentía como si esta noche fuese la indicada para finalmente acercársele.

A las siete en punto, Rosalie y Angela ingresaron a la habitación de Bella.

—¿Qué hay, amores? ¿Cómo andan? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras saludaba al atravesar la puerta.

—No mucho —respondió Alice—. Ahora que todas estamos aquí, estamos listas para ver los disfraces. —Las chicas estaban muy ansiosas mientras Alice se acercaba a la gran bolsa colgando de la puerta de Bella.

Alice bajó el cierre lentamente y reveló cuatro muy coloridos y muy pequeños disfraces.

—Alice, ¿qué talla has comprado? Esto luce como para la talla de un niño —jadeó Bella.

—Oh, tranquilízate, Bella Bee. Solo pensé que podríamos hacer los conjuntos más llamativos y mostrar algo de piernas. No seas mojigata. —Alice siempre estaba forzando a Bella a usar algún disfraz incómodo cuando salían. Bella debió esperarlo, pero nunca fallaba al tomarla con la guardia baja.

—Honestamente, Bella, necesitas relajarte. Eres ardiente. Nosotras solo queremos exponerte un poco más —sonrió Rose.

Bella decidió que era mejor no discutir, no ganaría de todas formas. Además tampoco quería decepcionar a sus amigas. Alice había pasado mucho tiempo planeando esta noche, y a toda costa, Bella lo pasaría bien.

Una vez que todas estaban cambiadas y listas para salir, Alice puso el temporizador de la cámara, ubicándola sobre el borde de la chimenea, para que así tuviera el mejor ángulo para la foto.

Tan pronto como ellas salieron de la casa, la sensación de ser observada sobrecogió los sentidos de Bella una vez más. Mientras caminaba, Bella se giró para ver si eran seguidas por alguien, sin encontrar a nadie cuando lo hizo.

—¿Está todo bien, Bella Bee? —cuestionó Rosalie mientras se quedaba un poco para ir al paso de Bella. Ella había estado tan perdida en su paranoia que se había quedado muy atrás del grupo, intentando ver todos los alrededores.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo ha sido un largo día y está algo fresco esta noche —dijo Bella, temblando involuntariamente, y no era por el frío, sino por la extraña sensación que la atravesaba. Ninguna de las chicas estaba usando abrigo. Alice les había dicho que no estarían demasiado tiempo pidiendo dulces y que una vez que estuvieran en la fiesta de Emmett definitivamente iba a estar demasiado caluroso. Además, Alice no quería disminuir la visión del sobrecargado contenido sexual de sus disfraces de insecto. Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero Alice adoraba ser llamativa. No tenía que ser el centro de atención, pero definitivamente disfrutaba la atención que recibía. Y al vestirse de esta forma tanto ella como sus amigas, garantizaba una significativa cantidad de atención.

Las amigas se las arreglaron para tocar la puerta de todas las casas en la cuadra de Bella, y luego se dirigieron a algunas de las casas más populares y adineradas del pueblo. Lento pero seguro, estaban abriéndose camino a la casa de Emmett.

Las calles estaban repletas con niños y sus padres. Gritos y chillidos llenaban el aire, creando un fondo musical muy siniestro para aquella noche. Ellas vieron a muchas personas que conocían de toda la vida. Ésta era otra razón por la que deseaban salir a pedir golosinas. Era una forma de ver tantas personas como fuera posible, a personas con las que normalmente no se encontrarían a diario. Era una forma de decir adiós.

Bella no había caído en la cuenta de cuán definida estaba su vida por este pueblo y la gente que lo habitaba, no solo por su familia inmediata y sus amigos más cercanos. Estaba muy cómoda, y no era muy fan de los cambios. Había conformidad en la repetitiva naturalidad de su vida.

Acercándose a las últimas casas que visitarían antes de llegar a la de Emmett, Bella comenzó a actuar lo suficientemente extraño como para que las chicas lo notaran.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío o hay algo más? —Alice también había notado el comportamiento extraño, comentándolo varias veces con Angela durante la noche.

—Nada… solo que no me siento muy bien. Creo que una vez que terminemos me iré a casa. —Ella solo quería dejar la calle y volver a su casa, donde se sentía muy segura.

—Ah, vamos Bell. Ven con nosotros a lo de Emmett… ¿por favor? —chillaron todas a la vez.

—En serio, chicas, creo que solo quiero ir a casa. No me he sentido bien en todo el día, y solo deseo acurrucarme e ir a dormir. —Bella simplemente no había podido deshacerse de la incómoda sensación de que alguien no solo estaba observándola sino que la seguía a todo momento. Se estaba sintiendo enferma de solo pensarlo. Tan pronto como su puerta estuviera asegurada, ella se olvidaría de toda esta noche.

Alice y Rosalie armaron una pequeña riña pero Angela la dejó ser.

—Bella, ¿prometes llamar a Alice cuando llegues a casa? —Angela le dio una mirada asesina a Alice y Rosalie. Ella había sido amiga de Bella el suficiente tiempo como para saber que era fácil de convencer por sus amigas, a veces solo para no causar confrontaciones. Bella parpadeó rápidamente en agradecimiento a Angela.

—De hecho, chicas, creo que solo me iré ahora. —Bella vio directamente a sus amigas, la decepción reflejada en dos de ellas.

—¿Prometes llamar tan pronto llegues a la puerta de tu casa? —preguntó Alice.

—Por supuesto, será lo primero que haga cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa. Ni siquiera bajaré mi bolso —soltó Bella sarcásticamente.

Se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo, luego giró y se encaminó en dirección a su casa.

Las calles empezaron a lucir más oscuras, especialmente después de pasar por donde las masas más grandes ya estaban a buen recaudo en sus casas. El viento soplaba aún más y Bella no solo temblaba debido al miedo sino también por el aire que escocía a través de su escaso disfraz.

Cuando dobló la esquina que daba a su casa, ella juró haber escuchado pasos detrás de ella. Sus piernas se movieron más rápido a cada paso que daba, cerca de empezar a correr por su vida, usando tacones, alejándose de la amenaza invisible.

Su respiración se incrementó mientras intentaba no romperse el cuello por usar zapatos tan altos. Estaba enfocada en no rompérselo, pero estaba muy consciente también de por qué corría.

—Beelllaaaaa —soltó una voz meciéndose en el viento, y no era agradable.

Bella entró en pánico y corrió más rápido. Podía ver su casa a la vista, y ya estaba a seis casas de encerrarse de sus miedos. Estaba contando una a una las casas que pasaba, y cuando estaba a solo dos casas, lo inimaginable pasó. El taco de su pie derecho salió por completo, causando que se tambaleara hacia un costado, torciéndose el tobillo.

Bella estaba aterrada más allá de las palabras. Se enderezó a toda velocidad y cojeó tan rápido como pudo el resto del camino.

Una vez que se arrastró por la entrada del porche, se acercó al picaporte, metiendo la llave y saltando dentro.

Bella se apoyó contra la puerta, con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, y su tobillo ardiendo de dolor. Se mantuvo allí unos minutos, apenas intentando reponer su aliento, dándose cuenta que estaba en casa y que no había llamado inmediatamente a Alice.

Cojeando hacia el teléfono de la cocina, marcó el número de Alice. Cuando ella contestó, Bella podía oír la fiesta a todo dar en el fondo.

— _Hola_ —gritó Alice por el teléfono.

—Alice… ¿puedes oírme? —gritó Bella en respuesta del otro lado.

— _Sí… puedo oírte. Pero apenas. ¿Ya estás en casa?_

—Sí, estoy en casa. Solo quería que lo supieras. Llámame mañana, ¿sí? —inquirió Bella, preguntándose qué pasaría entre Alice y Jasper en aquella fiesta. Ella sabía que Alice necesitaría hablar de eso al día siguiente.

— _De acuerdo, te hablaré mañana. Siéntete mejor, Bella Bee. Te amamos._

—Sí, también los amo, chicas. —Alice colgó y Bella dejó el teléfono en su lugar, recargándose contra la pared. Estaba tan cansada que todo lo que quería hacer era recostarse.

Al girarse, inmediatamente se encontró de frente con un hombre muy alto. Sus facciones estaban cubiertas por la oscuridad de la casa, pero aun así resaltaban. Se acercó a ella, hacia la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la cocina. Era el hombre más hermoso que ella había visto, pero el terror le ganaba a sus demás emociones.

—¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Q-Quién eres? —preguntó, temblando de miedo.

—No me tengas miedo, Bella. Te lo prometo. Nunca te lastimaría. —Su voz era suave, con un profundo tono de barítono. Había algo en la inflexión que la estaba tranquilizando, muy a su pesar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres y c-cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeó Bella, aun así, estaba intrigada. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba aterrorizada más allá de la razón.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero él, lentamente, se acercó más y más hacia su espacio personal. Una vez que ella estaba contra la encimera de la cocina, él siguió avanzando con lentitud. Cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de distancia de ella, alzó los dedos y los pasó con lentitud por su piel, acariciando su mejilla en su mano.

Su piel estaba fría, pero no era incómoda contra su piel. Su toque era casi familiar, como el viento en el cementerio esa misma mañana.

Bella no hacía contacto visual y trataba de no alejarse de su toque, incluso aunque su cuerpo estuviera temblando de miedo. Una sensación de calma cayó sobre ella, y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban de vuelta.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto —dijo el hombre. Bella se preguntó quién era este hombre y, como si pudiera leer su mente, él le contestó—: Mi nombre es Edward… Edward Cullen.

Bella juraba que había escuchado ese nombre antes. Quizá lo leyó en un periódico o lo vio escrito por algún lado, pero definitivamente era familiar. Su nombre salió de sus labios en un suspiro, y la sonrisa en respuesta de Edward hizo que la sangre corriera más rápido por sus venas. Nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso como él. Seguro, ella aún estaba en la preparatoria, pero los hombres como él no iban irrumpiendo en las casas de las chicas, ellos adornaban las páginas de revistas.

Quizás era su cercanía, o la esencia de su persona en el aire, pero Bella sentía que sus defensas comenzaban a debilitarse. Ella sabía que debería tener miedo, pero había algo detrás de sus ojos que le decía que confiara en él. El hecho de que ella estaría sola en su casa hasta la mañana pasó por su mente. Charlie estaría afuera, patrullando debido a las celebraciones de Halloween, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien supiera que ella no estaba sola.

Edward sonrió hacia ella.

—Solo confía en mí, Bella. Lo prometo. Solamente quiero pasar esta noche contigo. ¿Me dejarías hacer eso?

Ella podía escuchar la súplica en su voz, y eso quebró lo último de sus defesas. Su mano aún estaba contra su mejilla, y ella se estiró y la tomó entre las suyas. Mientras comenzó a caminar, un dolor intenso se instaló en su tobillo, y recordó haberse caído antes de entrar en la casa.

Edward en el mismo momento pudo sentir a Bella estremecerse, y se dio cuenta que se había herido a sí misma. La tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Bella no estaba segura de cómo sabía a dónde ir, pero estar en sus brazos era la mejor sensación que había experimentado.

Mientras Edward subía las escaleras, siguió mirando a Bella, y en respuesta, ella lo miró.

Cruzaron la puerta de su habitación y él, gentilmente, la dejó en el suelo.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que Bella pudo murmurar. Ella nunca había estado en una habitación sola con un chico, y estaba extremadamente nerviosa, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba usando—. Oh… um… mis amigas y yo fuimos a pedir dulces esta noche —explicó Bella, pero Edward solo rio.

—Lo sé —fue toda su respuesta.

—Pero ¿cómo lo… eras tú? ¿Tú nos estabas siguiendo esta noche, verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero si me dejas explicarte… solamente quería estar cerca de ti, Bella. Esta es mi única oportunidad; simplemente no puedo esperar más.

Con esa última oración, Edward atrajo a Bella a sus brazos, y su boca descendió sobre la suya.

Por ahora, no había más palabras que decir, mientras Edward liberaba su boca, bajando por su cuello. Bella pasó sus dedos por su revuelto cabello cobrizo, y se sentía como seda entre sus dedos. En su mente, Bella se seguía diciendo que esto no estaba pasando, pero Edward se sentía tan perfecto contra su cuerpo, ella sabía que tenía que ser real.

Las manos de Edward viajaron hasta la parte de atrás de su disfraz y, con lentitud, bajó el cierre, deslizando las manos por sus brazos. Una vez que el disfraz estaba fuera, Bella vio como Edward se despojaba de su ropa. Ambos eran tan pálidos a la luz de la luna y Bella podía sentir la mirada de Edward quemar su piel.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado para estar contigo —dijo Edward. Esto confundió a Bella y no tenía idea de lo que quiso decir.

Edward cerró la distancia entre los dos de nuevo, lentamente recostando a Bella en su cama. Bella aún estaba temblando, pero esta vez de ansiedad y agitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Tienes frío?

—No… nunca he hecho esto antes. No te conozco, y solo estoy asustada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que esto sea más fácil para ti? —Edward estaba preocupado. Esta era su única oportunidad, y no quería que nada se interpusiera entre él y su completa razón de existir en este momento.

Bella no quería perder su valentía, y ya había llegado bastante lejos. Sin contestar su última pregunta, ella fue la que cerró la distancia entre ellos, esta vez. Él se acostó junto a ella en su pequeña cama y ella le pasó con facilidad la mano por la espalda.

Los ojos de Edward nunca se alejaron de Bella mientras ella se movía más cerca para dejar besos por su rostro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue como si todo el mundo desapareciera, y no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

Edward se acercó a Bella, acostándola sobre su espalda y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Edward no podía tener suficiente de su calidez. Siempre estaba rodeado de frío, y esta era otra de las cosas que atesoraría mientras podía.

Muy lentamente, Edward comenzó a adentrarse en ella. La respiración de Bella se había acelerado, y él podía sentir su nerviosismo.

—Por favor, Bella. Tienes que relajarte. Lo último que haría es lastimarte en cualquier forma. —Bella lo miro y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Edward no estaba seguro de por qué le habían concedido la oportunidad de estar aquí con Bella, pero en ese momento, todo había valido la pena para él, sin importar lo limitado de su tiempo.

Yendo más lejos, él pudo sentir su barrera romperse. Se quedó quieto, pero cuando finalmente sintió su suspiro, su cuerpo relajarse, él lenta y metódicamente comenzó un ritmo lento de empujar y salir.

Bella jadeó, no dándose cuenta de que se comenzaría a sentir bien después del dolor que conllevaba perder su virginidad. Ella sabía que la sensación placentera no solo se debía a lo que estaba haciendo, sino al mismo Edward; su conexión era innegable. Ella se sentía mal al hacer esto con alguien que no solamente no conocía, sino que, aparentemente, la había estado acosando. Pero cuando lo pensaba bien, lo bueno opacaba a lo malo. Este era uno de los sucesos más importantes en la vida de Bella, y no podía imaginar entregarse a alguien más que Edward.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y Bella dejó de pensar, entregándose por completo al placer del momento. Las manos de Edward estaban en su rostro, pasando por sus costados, acariciando sus pechos. Bella nunca había tenido tal sobrecarga de emociones, totalmente envuelta en la manera en la que este hermoso hombre la hacía sentir.

Bella podía sentir como llegaba al límite. Sentía como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en su cuerpo, y se estaba aferrando a los hombros de Edward como si su vida dependiera de eso. Al mismo tiempo, Edward se estaba acercando al borde y cuando el orgasmo de Bella llegó, él fue enviado a una plétora de placer.

Después de que ambos se tranquilizaron de su intenso encuentro, Bella tenía tantas preguntas de las que quería respuestas.

—¿Me dirás cómo me conoces?

—Te he visto en el cementerio… cada vez que lo visitas. No pude acercarme antes a ti.

—¿Y por eso irrumpiste en mi casa? ¿Por qué no te acercaste ahí?

—Bella, sé que tienes preguntas, pero mi tiempo es muy limitado… no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo de mi tiempo contigo. Este momento… es tan preciado para mí. No me será concedido de nuevo. Solo necesitas saber… te escojo, Bella.

No estaba segura de lo que significaba, pero definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar un segundo.

En el transcurso de la noche, Bella y Edward la pasaron con caricias y besos, vinculándose debido a la adoración que sentían por el otro. Exhausta y saciada, Bella se deslizó en un estado de reposo total. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, sintió a Edward tensarse.

—Debes saber esto, Bella. Te he amado, y solo a ti, es por eso que estoy aquí. Mi única oportunidad… te amo —susurró Edward con suavidad en su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó en una cama vacía. No había una nota, alguna señal de que Edward había estado ahí, en absoluto. Quizá había sido un sueño, pensó ella, pero había sido tan real que aún podía olerlo en el aire.

Bella se vendó su tobillo herido, después de casi caerse cuando dejó la cama. Arreglándose, sintió la necesidad de ir a ver a su madre. Anoche fue una experiencia que Bella nunca olvidaría pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió que nunca sería capaz de compartirla con alguien. Ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas. Nadie le creería, de todas maneras.

Bella estacionó su auto, y entró al cementerio. Pasando de tumba en tumba, pensó en su Edward, preguntándose en dónde estaría en este momento y qué estaría haciendo. Bella llegó a la tumba de su madre y se sentó en el pasto frente a la lápida. Nunca le había prestado atención a las tumbas que rodeaban la de su madre. A la izquierda había un espacio vacío, en donde descansaría su padre cuando su tiempo llegara. Junto a éste estaba el viejo señor Simmons. Él había muerto la primavera pasada, y finalmente se había unido a su esposa en un eterno descanso.

Bella miró a la derecha y notó una lápida que estaba dañada por el clima y era difícil de leer. Se acercó a ella, para ver mejor, limpiándola de la tierra y hojas.

El aliento de Bella se atoró en su garganta cuando leyó el nombre grabado en la lápida de piedra:

 _ **Edward Anthony Cullen**_

 _ **1966-1983**_

 _ **Descanse en paz**_

 _ **Amado hijo y hermano**_


End file.
